


wrong turn

by orphan_account



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Mental Illness, Suicide, suicide idealation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe someday soon, she'll be in endless soon enough.☆★☆regelly , one-shot , reggie-centered angst , no endless au





	wrong turn

**Author's Note:**

> different than my usual stuff- orphaning this because i think it’s embarrassing. you’ll be able to tell who wrote this if you’re familiar w my writing style & the format of my fics , but overall , very different than most of them , tone-wise. in this au, endless is all in reggie’s head and isn’t an actual place. read it & weep  
title from this song :  
( https://youtu.be/F9QG0IuXBhY )

“esther, please. let’s go.”

reggie was getting nervous by this point. everyone was slow-dancing, todd was cooped up with gwen, and esther had found a boy of her own to dance with. (conelly appearing and waving at her didn’t make it any better.) safe to say, reggie was not enjoying herself.

”reggie, i- i’m a little busy, i’m sorry, i promise once this dance ends-“

”you know what? fine esther. i don’t need you. i’ll go to endless all by myself.”

reggie stormed out of the auditorium, rage emanating off her in waves. she pushed open the double doors of the middle school, slumping herself on the cement steps that lined down to the pavilion, eventually reaching the sidewalk.

”man, who needs those jerks? i don’t! if they want to spend their lives with some stupid turds who will only make it worse, then fine!”

reggie put her face into her hands, spilling out her emotions to the clear sky, dotted with sparkles of stars. then, she heard something.

or rather, she heard some_one_.

”hey, regina?” the double doors squeaked open, a black boot stepping out as conelly emerged from the stuffy middle school. “you okay?”

reggie took her face out of her hands, peering at the figure that was now kneeling next to her, a worrisome hand on her shoulder.

conelly was so pretty. too pretty, because she made reggie do stupid things like break her endless key and stutter and sputter all over the place. (she made reggie want to do even stupider things, like kissing her and holding her hand.)

reggie, realizing she was spacing out again, gave her a brisk nod. conelly put a delicate hand on the concrete next to reggie. “can i sit here?”

another brisk nod. conelly sat down, still a few inches taller even when sitting. “do you want to talk about it?”

reggie fiddles with the sleeve of her suit jacket. it was dustin’s, from his freshman homecoming, so it envelops her. “i mean, i don’t know. it’s just that things don’t feel right.” she cradles her head in her hands.

conelly furrows her brows. “what do you mean?”

”never mind,” reggie mumbles, turning away. “it’s stupid.”

“regina,” conelly says, so softly, so delicately that reggie feels like she could break any minute, “if it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid.” conelly’s hand returns to reggie’s shoulder, allowing reggie to fully feel the blush now present on her face.

reggie turns back around, face still lightly pink. “if you say so,” she says, and takes a breath in. “sometimes the real world feels really hard on me, so i imagine myself escaping to this magical place called endless island where i’m a superhero and everybody loves me.”

”todd and esther are there too, and there’s this mean lady named the butt witch who hates love and friendship and all that crud, but we always beat her in the end because she’s just a big ol’ butt witch.”

conelly chuckles softly at that, and reggie gives her a look. “i’m sorry,” conelly says, coughing. “continue.”

”sometimes i feel like if i die, i’d go there, and live in my paradise land with all the creatures and people that i made up, and that life would be perfect.” reggie pauses. “so i guess sometimes i think life would be better if i was dead, because i’d be in endless forever. i think about how i would just pick an easy way to die, like drowning or something. i think about how much easier the lives of others would be if i jumped in the community pool, after it closes, gasping for air as i die, slowly. and then i think about going to endless and never seeing the real world again.”

reggie sighs. “i don’t know. it’s stupid. i’m so-“

conelly envelops her in a hug. her dark arms make reggie feel secure, and her hair smells like coconuts, and that kind of reminds reggie of her dad, so she wants to cry. and she does. she cries on the steps of her middle school at 8:32 p.m. to this girl that she’s done nothing but run away from, and the guilt stabs at her.

”regina,” conelly starts, still holding her. “please don’t apologize for the way you feel. i know better than anyone how stupid middle school can be.”

conelly finally releases her grip on reggie, and reggie finds herself missing it already. reggie can’t miss it for too long, though, because her the void of yearning is filled by conelly’s sweet, sweet voice.

”my parents got divorced last year. my mom took all the anger she had from the divorce on me, and pressured me to do well in school, even though it’s just middle school. my mom’s constant nagging coupled with me working at my dad’s restaurant everyday exhausted me, emotionally and physically. it took a toll on my mental health, and eventually, i developed bulimia. i would eat and feel disgusting about it, and make myself throw up to feel like at least i was in control of something. so just know you’re not alone, okay?”

conelly smiles at her, and reggie smiles back. “t-thank you,” reggie replies, still struggling to recover from the flood of tears she just experienced.

conelly smiles a bit bigger, and it makes reggie’s gay little heart melt. “it can be rough sometimes, but the world wouldn’t be the same without you. you contribute a lot more than you know to the people around you,” conelly looks away sheepishly, “me included,” she adds, standing up and taking reggie’s hand and helping her up in the process.

reggie rushes her for another hug, tears coming back. “you’re an angel, conelly.”

conelly’s face warms just above from where reggie’s face is in her neck. she wraps her hands around reggie, rubbing circles in her back before they finally part.

”so, what do you say we go back in?” conelly asks.

“for sure,” reggie says warmly, as the two walk in the double doors of the middle school, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really project-y. sorry. please enjoy, because i am very very sad and maybe a bit suicidal. c’est la vie though, c’est la vie.


End file.
